AMAR A DOS
by Madam Sassu
Summary: Dos corazones que se aman con todas su fuerzas, mas los celos y los malos entendidos van acabando con el. Madre e hija enamoradas de la misma mujer. No soy buena en esto, con el tiempo cambiara.
1. Chapter 1

-Mucho gusto, Fujino Shizuru a sus órdenes.

Con tan simple frase, tan trivial conversación recordó la primera vez que la vio, cuando la atrapo rotundamente, la cautivo, no solo con las palabras sino con la hermosa vista que ante ella tenía. Una belleza de mujer, ojos de un color tan extraño que hechizaban a quien los mirara. Cabello no muy largo, no muy corto, de un color claro, una piel blanca, suave a simple vista, curvas peligrosas formaban su cuerpo y unos labios rojos que cuando se abrían, se movían como invitándote a besarlos.

-El gusto es mío, Kuga Saeko a su servicio.

Bendita primera impresión, que hasta el momento no ha podido sacarse de la cabeza. Tiene gravada la forma en que su boca se curva para formar una sonrisa, la carnosidad y el tono rojo de esos labios y el brillo tan peculiar de sus ojos.

Y ahora siente que su corazón duele, tenia años sin experimentar tales sentimientos. La encargada de su malestar no es otra mas que su hija, quien justo hoy, en la noche de graduación le ha presentado a su novia.

-Mamá, te presento a mi novia, Shizuru Fujino.

Desde el momento en que escucho su nombre y giro su rostro para ver a la novia de su hija supo que estaba perdida.

A lo lejos observa como su hija se encarga de que todos en la fiesta sepan que la que va a su lado es su novia, a los que conoce se las va presentando con esa alegría tan infantil, es como cuando tienes un juguete nuevo y lo presumes a los demás como diciendo: mira lo que tengo yo y tu no. Infantil así cataloga Saeko a su hija, Shizuru es demasiada mujer para ella, así lo considera, se merece a alguien mejor, lo afirma.

-¿Que tanto piensas Saeko?

-En la suerte que tiene mi hija al tener a su lado a tan espectacular mujer.

Sakomizu no entiende el sentido de dichas palabras. Saeko tiene celos, lo expresa en lo que dice, no hay mas, solo unos terribles celos hacia su hija. Sakomizu ve algo que no logra descifrar en la mirada de su amiga. Deseo, Saeko tiene un terrible deseo que expresa sin quererlo en su mirada, un deseo tal vez peligroso, tal vez prohibido.

-Supongo que no sabías que mi estudiante estrella es la novia de tu hija. –Sakomizu le dice a Saeko sonriente.

-Supones bien. –Suspiro de pesadumbre sale de su interior. –Maldita ética estudiante maestra.

Sakomizu devuelve el trago a la copa que con anterioridad lo contenía, no ha sido capaz de pasar tan amargo licor al entender que su amiga de toda la vida ha puesto los ojos en la joven desde hace quien sabe cuánto. Con una servilleta se limpia la boca por el liquido que logro salir por la sorpresa.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No importa eso ya. Deje pasar mucho tiempo y ahora es de ella.

El gordito afro alza la vista y ve a las dos jovencitas que parecen de ensueño, observa a quien con el trato cotidiano logro conocer, se atreve a decir que, mejor que su propia madre. La pelinegra que en el encontró un apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba. Mira a la ojirubi, su alumna estrella, la mejor de la universidad y en su mente comienza a comparar a las tres mujeres, no solo a Natsuki y a Shizuru también a Saeko.

Saeko tiene la experiencia de los días, la estabilidad que su carrera le ha permitido tener, el reconocimiento de colegas y de grandes empresarios, también es dulce, amable con sus semejantes. Ha sabido salir adelante sola con su hija a quien le ha dado todo.

Shizuru tiene un gran futuro por delante no solo por ser una Fujino sino por su inteligencia y belleza sin igual. Es aplicada, dedicada en lo que hace, sabe llegar a las personas es una diplomática nata que lucha por lo que quiere.

Y sus ojos se posan en la tercera mujer, en la ojiverde que es terca, testaruda, cabeza dura, que la mayor parte del tiempo tiene un genio de los mil demonios pero sabe que con toda su alma ama a Shizuru, lo ve en sus ojos. Natsuki no es buena expresando sus sentimientos y sus deseos parece, a veces, una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de un adulto. Así es Natsuki que lo mismo hace un trabajo meticuloso de la escuela o en su motocicleta que juega en los charcos que se forman en la calle los días lluviosos. Él está metido en sus pensamientos pero las palabras de Saeko lo regresan a la realidad.

-Hoy que había planeado decirle mis sentimientos al ya no tener el impedimento de mi contrato… y pasa esto.

-Saeko…

-Dime…

-Va a ser una tortura tenerla trabajando con nosotros.

-¿Tu…?

-Le ofrecí trabajo y acepto.

Copa tras copa y la conversación fluye entre los colegas y a la distancia una bella pareja baila cautivando a propios y extraños por tan singular complemento de ambas. Aunque las cosas entre ambas no están tan bien como los demás piensan. Mientras bailan están conversando, más que eso peleando.

-¿Quién es esa rubia que te saludo en la entrada?

-No es lo que estas pensando, la conocí en una competencia que gane, se tomo una foto conmigo, eso es todo.

-Claro, eso es todo. Como lo fue la pelirroja del restaurante, o la otra rubia que encontré en tu cuarto, ¿también son simples conocidas?

-Ya te dije quienes son ellas… _solo tengo ojos para ti_ , -Quiso agregar pero no fue capaz de articular esas palabras.

Saeko seguía conversando con Sakomizu de todo y nada, trataba de mantener la vista en su copa pero no lo lograba y de vez en vez miraba a la feliz pareja que en la pista se encontraba.

-No durara mucho, mi hija es experta en destrozar corazones y lo que más deseo es que le rompa el corazón a Shizuru y poder acercarme sin sentirme culpable.

-Saeko ¿serias capaz de eso? ¿De acercarte a Shizuru sabiendo que tu hija la quiere?

Silencio fue la respuesta que le dio Saeko a las preguntas de Sakomizu, el no necesitaba que le dijera que si, sabía que esa era la respuesta. De nuevo volvió su atención a la bella pareja.

-¿Crees que soy idiota o que Natsuki?

-Pero ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No me quieras ver la cara, crees que no supe que pasaste la noche con esa rubia oxigenada.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Shizuru?

-Yo misma la vi salir de tu habitación muy sonriente.

-¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora?

-Dime la verdad Natsuki

-¿Cuál verdad?

-Si estas saliendo con alguien más, dímelo, eso dolerá menos que si me engañas con cuanta tipa se te cruce en la calle.

-Yo no te estoy engañando, Shizuru escúchame, no te estoy engañando con nadie ni te he engañado.

-Entonces dime quien es la pelirroja del restaurante, o ¿Por qué cuando me acerque la alejaste? ¿Qué tienes que esconder?

-No es nadie… _Shizuru tu eres todo para mi… ¿no lo ves?_

Hola a todos y a todas, soy Madame Sassu, un gusto en conocerlos y conocerlas, espero esta historia sea de su agrado. Depende de ustedes que tan extensa sea la historia, comenten, háganme saber lo que piensas, no sean tan duros conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

De lejos las ve, en comparación a las demás personas ella sabe que las cosas no están bien entre su hija y su novia. Nota la mirada dolida de Shizuru, la causante su hija. Alguien quien también noto el tenso ambiente entre las dos es Sakomizu. Su fiel amigo y confidente la observa, tiene malicia en la mirada, deseando que en cualquier momento ocurra lo que tiene que pasar. Shizuru y Natsuki bailan, pero más que eso, pelean. De un momento a otro Shizuru detiene sus pasos y sucede, en un giro de acontecimientos Shizuru termina por darle una cachetada a Natsuki. Frente a todos.

Sonrisa, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se asoma a sus labios. Sakomizu es consciente de ella y se entristece pues conoce a Saeko y tomara la oportunidad que se le presenta. Impulso que hace de caminar, pero no logra concretar un paso pues Sakomizu la detiene del brazo, no es el lugar, ni el momento.

Natsuki no lo puede creer, tiene la vista en el suelo, tristeza en su mirada. Shizuru está herida, pero ella no entiende porque. Pasan segundos que parecen eternidades y por fin Natsuki enfrenta la mirada de su amada, buscando la respuesta, no la encuentra. Todos las observan, Shizuru se da cuenta de su desliz, la siempre perfecta e inmutable Shizuru Fujino ha perdido los estribos y la causante no es otra más que Natsuki Kuga.

Todos están atentos a lo que hará Natsuki, Shizuru parece darse cuenta de su error, pero su novia se lo merecía, a su parecer. La engaña con otras y lo niega, es lo más lógico que lo niegue pero ella no quiere ser la tonta. No quiere ser la tonta que espere a Natsuki mientras ella anda de ojo alegre. Si solo son novias y la engaña, que se puede esperar cuando se casen.

Casarse, esa palabra le hace recordar una de las últimas clases que la maestra Saeko le dio a su grupo, días antes de la graduación se encontraban hablando de su paso por la escuela, de cuantos comentaron cuantos están terminando.

-…ustedes ya no son los críos que llegaron a este lugar, ya son todos unos adultos, todos unos licenciados. Tiene un futuro prometedor, créanme, yo nunca fallo en mis predicciones. Ahora la mayoría tiene pareja, novio, novia, si, disfruten su juventud, vivan esta etapa tan bonita de la vida, solo recuerden la novia del estudiante nunca es la esposa del licenciado. Busquen la grandeza en todos los aspectos de la vida, y más en el personal.

Shizuru recuerda las palabras de su profesora y piensa en su relación con Natsuki, la pone en una balanza, como es Natsuki, como es ella, sus aspiraciones para el futuro, sus proyectos de vida.

-Tenemos que hablar Natsuki.

-Si…

Ambas salen del salón donde se lleva a cabo el evento de graduación, al salir ambas por la puerta y perderse a la vista, los demás invitados comienzan sus cuchicheos, Saeko está impaciente por salir tras ellas dos. Sakomizu no la ha soltado. Algunos lo notan y piensan que Saeko quería defender a su hija, a su adorada peli azul, mas la realidad es muy diferente.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Shizuru no le dijo nada, se subió al coche sin esperar que Natsuki le abra la puerta como siempre lo hace. Mientras van por el camino, Shizuru rememora escenas pasadas, cuando se conocieron ellas dos, la exasperación que sintió por lo relajada de la peli azul, recuerda sus primeros encuentros, siempre Natsuki jugando, riendo, haciendo bromas a sus amigas y amigos, haciendo travesuras en clase, que ni era su clase, recuerda que el profesor las saco a ambas por hacer alboroto en el grupo.

 _-Por tu culpa me sacaron del salón, estarás contenta…_

 _-Sí, lo estoy… -Natsuki hizo una pausa y con una sonrisa encantadora le pregunto. - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

 _Shizuru se sonrojo por la pregunta de Natsuki, no era capaz de pensar con claridad, ni siquiera de pensar, observo la tierna sonrisa de la ojiverde, su sonrisa perfecta, sus ojos verdes y se enamoro de su personalidad tan… Natsuki. Nunca la supo definir. Muchas veces trato de hacerlo, pero Natsuki siempre la terminaba sorprendiendo._

 _En sus primeras citas Natsuki la llevo a un museo, el lugar le pareció algo extraño para una cita, se estaban conociendo, lo más lógico era ir al cine, a cenar, no a un museo, un aburrido y silencioso museo, pensó Shizuru, y la ojiverde le dio un recorrido por todo el lugar, explicándole el significado de cada escultura, de cada pintura. Esa tarde no paro de reír con las ocurrencias de Natsuki. Aun contra todo pronóstico fue una cita perfecta, que terminaron bajo la luz de las estrellas abrazadas ambas viendo el firmamento, Natsuki enseñándole las constelaciones, en su peculiar manera, claro está._

 _Otra de las citas que a su mente llega es cuando la llevo a una biblioteca. Natsuki la tomo de la mano y caminaron por varios pasillos, Natsuki saco varios libros de los estantes y las dirigió a ambas a una mesita de estudio, en los muros sobresalía un letrero que decía SILENCIO, Shizuru trato de hablar en voz baja pero Natsuki poso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarla y puso frente a ella los libros, la invito a que los abriera, Shizuru lo hizo, uno por uno. Al principio no entendía, los libros tenían marcadas las letras capitales de varios textos y sobre estos, escritos números pequeños. Natsuki saco un cuaderno de su mochila y un bolígrafo, se los paso a Shizuru._

 _-¿Esto es un juego?_

 _Natsuki solo sonrió y con la cabeza le dijo que sí. Shizuru no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a ordenar las letras y números, cuando termino de anotarlos comenzó a llorar, Natsuki por medio de los libros le había pedido ser su novia._

 _-Natsuki no se qué decir yo… -Natsuki estaba a la espera de una respuesta, mas no se esperaba la indecisión, se encogió de hombros pensando lo peor. Lo que no sabía era que Shizuru estaba jugando con ella, la ojirubi al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Natsuki se adelanto a decir._

 _-Tonta… claro que si quiero ser tu novia._

 _Al momento la cara de Natsuki se ilumino y abrazo a Shizuru, era tal la emoción que la levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada y le dio varias vueltas en el aire, al bajarla coloco sus manos en sus mejillas y la beso, era su primer beso, el primero de muchos._

-Llegamos ¿paso por ti a la misma hora?

Natsuki le pregunta a Shizuru y la ojirubi pierde el rumbo de nuevo, esperaba que Natsuki le reclamara, le preguntara porque la cacheteo, que se mostrara enojada, pero como siempre Natsuki se muestra servicial con ella, débil como con todos.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Eh? Te di una cachetada ¿y no dices nada? ¿Qué tienes en las venas?

-No quiero pelear Shizuru. –Natsuki esta seria, pero más que sería esta triste. Nunca le ha gustado pelear o ver pelear a la gente. Siempre busca la manera de solucionar los conflictos que se le presentan en el acto, no lo deja para después.

-Tú nunca quieres pelear, lo que digan y hagan los demás para ti está bien, siempre te dejas manejar por los demás, por mí… por tu madre… por tus amigos… por los maestros.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Claro que si… yo siempre elijo a donde ir, que película ver, tu siempre me dices que si y eso es cansado ¿sabes? Miro a Mai y a Mikoto, entre las dos eligen hasta lo que van a comer. Aoi y Chie siempre pelean por cualquier nuevo aparato que sale a la venta y Chie quiere comprar, a veces lo hace y a veces no, hay un equilibrio. Lo único que tú haces para llevarme la contraria es engañarme con otras.

-Yo no te engaño con nadie…

-No lo niegues, no soy idiota, no me quieras ver la cara, ¿crees que no vi con mis propios ojos salir a esa rubia oxigenada de tu cuarto? Yo la vi, nadie me lo conto.

-Estas equivocada ¿de qué rubia hablas? No inventes cosas, no te engaño.

-No estoy inventando nada…

-Si… yo solo duermo en mi cuarto, nadie más. Mas que tu.

-¿Y la pelirroja?

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa cuando te saludo?

-No me puse nerviosa. Simplemente no sé quién es y se me hizo raro que me saludara como si me conociera.

-A si, y yo nací ayer Natsuki… no seas cínica.

Shizuru sale del auto, Natsuki imita el gesto y se baja también. Están frente a la casa de Shizuru.

-No soy cínica, con un demonio. ¿Quieres que te engañe y te diga mentiras para que estés contenta? ¿ESO QUIERES?

-No me grites…

-¿No es lo que querías, que te lleve la contraria…? ¿Qué pelee contigo?

-Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa, de todo, que seas una niña que no sabe ni lo que quiere y que me engañes con cuanta tipa se te pone enfrente.

Natsuki levanto su brazo dispuesta a darle un golpe a Shizuru.

-Vamos, hazlo, solo eso falta, que me pegues.

-Shizuru… por favor… cálmate, yo lo siento… vamos te llevo a tu casa. –Natsuki trato de tomar del brazo a Shizuru pero esta le quito el brazo.

-No me toques, sabes que… esto no va a terminar bien.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nosotras, esto, tú y yo, no tenemos futuro…

-Claro que si Shizuru, nos amamos…

-Natsuki, no me hagas esto mas difícil, nos merecemos a alguien mejor, tu a alguien como tú y yo…

-¿tú… qué? –Natsuki pregunto con temor en su voz.

-Yo me merezco a alguien que tenga planes para el futuro, que sepa lo que quiere, que no sea una veleta que se mueve con el viento… yo necesito a una mujer, no a una niña…

Las palabras de Shizuru seguían retumbando en al cabeza de Natsuki, yo me merezco a una mujer no a una niña… mientras conducía sentía como su mundo se derrumbaba, poco a poco todo lo que imagino, todo lo que pensó para su futuro al lado de Shizuru se esfumo en un dos por tres. La ojiverde se desvió en el camino, no quería llegar a su dormitorio, ni a su casa donde vivía con su madre, se fue a otra parte.

Llego a uno de los barrios más pobres, por la calle miro a varios mendigos alrededor de un barril con fuego dentro, otros tapados con cartón, con periódicos. Para ellos no era raro ver ese auto entrar a tan peligroso lugar, conocían muy bien a la peli azul y Natsuki a ellos. Estaciono el auto frente a un edificio de varias plantas, al entrar vio el patio y la fuente llena de basura y colillas de cigarro. Subió al tercer piso, llego al apartamento marcado con el numero 10 y toco. Al abrir no espero que su anfitriona le dijera algo, ella hablo primero.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?

-Si… pasa.

Natsuki entro y se dejo caer en la cama, necesitaba dormir. La pequeña habitación tenía lo básico, un baño con puerta, una pequeña cocina con una parrilla, un pequeño refrigerador y una mesa con dos sillas. Una única cama y un pequeño ropero.

-¿No te importa que yo duerma desnuda? –La mujer se acostó a un lado de Natsuki, boca arriba, mientras que Natsuki tenía su cabeza boca abajo.

-Mientras no me toques todo está bien. –Le decía al tiempo que giraba su rostro y se acomodaba en una almohada para ver a Nao.

-Jajaja, eso te encantaría… jajaja

-No eres mi tipo.

-No me salgas con eso Natsuki, por ser a ti la tarifa será especial.

-Araña, no estoy para tus juegos. -Nao comprendió que a Natsuki le pasaba algo mas no le pregunto nada, conocía a la ojiverde desde hace años, no era buena idea presionarla.

-Llego un sobre para ti. Está en la mesa, me voy a trabajar.

-Ya te dije que dejes eso, trabaja con mi madre y Sakomizu. Tonta no eres, usa ese cerebro que tienes…

-No mi cuerpo… -Nao completo la frase. Natsuki observaba a Nao, no era la primera vez que tenían esta conversación.

-Lobita… no sé hacer otra cosa.

-Yo te enseño… -Pero era la primera vez que entraban más en el tema.

-Natsuki… -de Nao se apoderaron unas ganas inmensas de llorar, Natsuki lo intuyo, se incorporo un poco y agarro de la mano a Nao

-Ven… vamos a dormir.

-Si llego tarde Yamada se molestara… y no me pagara.

-Yo te pago esta noche, solo duerme, mañana será otro día.

Natsuki se abraza a la cintura de Nao para que no se levante de la cama. Se quedan en silencio. Poco a poco Natsuki se va quedando dormida, por su parte Nao piensa en la propuesta de Natsuki, no estaría mal trabajar para su madre, Saeko no sabe lo que hace para vivir y la ojiverde tiene razón, es muy buena haciendo cuentas, organizando cosas y recordando datos.

Por un momento se permite ver algo mas en sus días, no solo el pasar la noche con tipos a cambio de unos cuantos billetes. Nao mira a Natsuki, su tranquilidad al dormir, parece un bebe, una linda bebe. Tantea el terreno, se imagina que si cambia de vida, tal vez y solo tal vez, tenga una oportunidad y Natsuki se fije en ella como mujer y no como una simple amiga.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, gracias por su comentarios, espero que este segundo capítulo sea de su agrado y me lo digan, que les pareció, les gusto, no les gusto, nos vemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki despierta por los rayos del astro rey que sobre su rostro se reflejan, al abrir sus ojos se encuentra en un cuarto que no es el suyo, a los pocos segundos recuerda donde paso la noche, en casa de Nao. No ve a la pelirroja en la cama, se incorpora un poco y no la ve en la pequeña vivienda, suspira, tal parece que Nao se fue a "trabajar". Se sienta al borde de la cama y pasa su mano derecha por su rostro, está cansada, la noche anterior fue agotadora físicamente pero mas mentalmente. Recuerda su conversación con Shizuru, sus últimas palabras…

 _Después de la discusión que tuvieron frente a la casa de Shizuru, Natsuki quiere hacer las paces con ella, dar por terminada la discusión que para ella no tiene sentido alguno. Ella no engaña a Shizuru ni se deja manejar por los demás._

– _No me toques… - Natsuki a tratado de tomar del brazo a Shizuru, mas la amatista aleja su brazo de la mano de Natsuki, la ojiverde la ve entre dolida y sorprendida._

– _Sabes… esto no va a terminar bien…_

– _¿De qué hablas?_

– _De… de nosotras… de esto que hay entre… tú y yo… no tenemos futuro…_

– _Claro que si… Shizuru, nos amamos…_

– _Natsuki, no me hagas esto mas difícil, nos merecemos a alguien mejor, tu a alguien… com… mejor que yo… y yo…_

– _¿tú… qué? –Natsuki pregunto con temor en su voz._

– _Yo me merezco a alguien que tenga planes para el futuro, que sepa lo que quiere, que no sea una veleta que se mueve con el viento… yo necesito a una mujer, no a una niña…_

– _Shizuru ¿Qué… estás diciendo?-Natsuki no comprende las palabras dichas por su amada._

– _Démonos un tiempo… -Shizuru ignora la pregunta de Natsuki._

– _¿tiempo? ¿Para qué tiempo?_

 _-… -Shizuru guarda silencio, solo ve directo a las verdes pupilas de Natsuki, quien parece entender la situación._

 _-¿estás… terminando conmigo? –Natsuki le pregunta con al voz temblorosa, tiene miedo de la respuesta, su corazón comienza a doler._

 _Por parte de Shizuru no hubo respuesta pues su padre abrió la puerta y desde el umbral ve a ambas jóvenes, Shizuru lo mira, por su parte Natsuki solo ve a Shizuru._

– _Buenas noches… - Natsuki se sorprende al sentir la dura mirada del patriarca Fujino sobre ella._

– _Buenas noches… señor Fujino –Natsuki hace una pequeña reverencia al terminar su saludo._

– _Ya es tarde hija, mañana la joven Kuga tendrá escuela, no hay que hacerla perder el tiempo. –con saña el señor Fujino le dice a su hija, pero más que decírselo a ella, lo dice para que Natsuki entienda que en esa casa no es bien recibida. Para Natsuki no es un secreto que no le cae nada bien a los padres de Shizuru._

 _-Si… buenas noches Natsuki-san._

 _Lo nota, su padre se sorprende por lo que acaba de hacer Shizuru, la amatista ha hecho una pequeña reverencia hacia Natsuki, no ha habido beso ni en la boca, ni en la mejilla. Al incorporarse Shizuru camina a paso veloz al interior de su hogar, dejando a Natsuki atrás, ni siquiera se digna a mirarla. El señor Fujino observa complacido la escena, ve a Kuga que trata de seguir a Shizuru pero él se coloca en medio de la puerta, abre un poco el compas de sus piernas y se cruza de brazos con autosuficiencia, mira a Natsuki y una sonrisa burlona adorna su cara._

 _-Buenas noches Kuga-san, hasta pronto._

 _Natsuki no le responde, se queda estática ahí, mirando como el patriarca Fujino cierra la puerta. Shizuru ha subido las escaleras, desea entrar a su habitación, más su padre la llama desde la sala._

 _-Shizuru ¿que ha sido eso?_

 _-Padre, estoy cansada mañana hablamos.- ella no tiene intención de bajar._

 _-Solo dime una cosa… ¿Terminaron? –él va directo al grano, no le gusta andarse con rodeos._

 _-Sí, padre, hemos terminado. –Shizuru responde y camina a su habitación, no hay necesidad de decir nada mas, con esa simple respuesta su padre está satisfecho, ya no le pregunta ni dice nada._

 _La sonrisa que adornaba su cara se agranda. Esta muy feliz, se dirige a su despacho y se sirve una copa de vino, lo degusta lentamente, por fin su hija abrió los ojos, entendió que al lado de Natsuki Kuga no tiene futuro alguno. Brinda con él mismo, en la soledad del lugar, alza su copa de vino y brinda viendo el retrato de Shizuru. Su esposa entra, ve que está tomando, le pregunta el motivo por el cual celebra._

 _-Nuestra Shizuru ha terminado con Kuga._

 _-¿De verdad? ¿No es una broma?_

 _-Si… la misma Shizuru me lo dijo._

 _-Es la mejor noticia que hemos podido recibir._

 _-Así es. Ten… - El señor Fujino le ha servido una copa a su esposa. –Brindemos por eso, porque ahora Shizuru es libre._

 _-¡Salud!_

 _-¡Salud!_

 _Natsuki permaneció alrededor de una hora más en el hogar Fujino, se las ingenio para quedar bajo el cuarto de Shizuru, con la esperanza de que la amatista abriera su ventana y la divisara, de que en cualquier momento su amada novia bajara y la llenara de besos diciéndole que todo era mentira, que era una broma de mal gusto, que seguían juntas. Su corazón latía como loco, al detallar la fina silueta de Shizuru sobre las cortinas que limitaban su visión del interior del cuarto, solo tenues sombras podía ver y poco a poco su esperanza se fue apagando al ver que los minutos pasaban y Shizuru no abría la ventana, y finalmente apagaba la lámpara que proveía de luz su habitación._

 _Natsuki lloro, derramo lagrimas, se sentía mal por las palabras de Shizuru, era injusta con ella. Agacho su cabeza y a paso lento se alejo del hogar Fujino. No quería ir a su casa, ya era tarde para volver a los dormitorios, la encargada no la dejaría pasar y con Saeko, su madre, no quería ir. No pensaba con claridad, llego a su auto y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el volante, se permitió seguir llorando. Se calmo y emprendió la marcha hacia el único lugar donde podía descansar ahora._

Y aquí se encontraba. Viendo el piso, pensando en que hacer para recuperar a Shizuru, ella no se daría por vencida, amaba a la ojirubi más que a nada y a nadie en el mundo, incluso más que a ella misma. Tenían más de dos años de relación no permitiría que por tonterías todo se fuera al desagüe. Se levanto con energías renovadas, se dirigió al sanitario.

Nao entro unos minutos después a su casa junto con un hombre, ambos llevaban bolsas de mandado, las pusieron sobre la mesa, Natsuki salió y los miro a ambos.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es la pequeña Kruger…-Yamada abrazo a Natsuki, no espero que le dijera algo, la conocía muy bien para saber lo que venía.

-No me diga así…

\- Te digo así porque es verdad. Te pareces a tu madre, sin duda, pero también a tu padre.

-Ese señor no es nada de mí… -Natsuki se puso a la defensiva. Sin quererlo Natsuki recordaba como si fuera un sueño las peleas que todos los días sus padres tenían.

 _Su padre fue un borracho que maltrataba a su madre, le exigía lo que no le daba; su padre llegaba tomado queriendo estar con Saeko y ella lo rechazaba, actitud que lo hacía enojar. Recuerda la última vez que miro a su padre ella tenía como cinco o seis años, el llego como siempre borracho, gritándole a su madre que quería de cenar, Saeko no tenía mucho preparado, solo los restos de la comida. Ella iba de salida, trabajaba en un restaurante como mesera y tres noches por semana trabajaba cuidando a una señora ya mayor. Esa noche tenía que salir a trabajar, él llego con botella en mano, Saeko se puso furiosa y se pusieron a discutir._

 _La pequeña Natsuki estaba en un rincón abrazada de su perrito de peluche y con sus ojitos cerrados. Tenía miedo de que su padre le pegara a su madre. Y su mayor temor se hizo realidad, abrió sus verdes ojos al escuchar la cachetada que su padre le propino a su madre, Saeko cayó al piso con el labio roto, el comenzó a patearla. Natsuki se levanto de donde estaba y corrió para colocarse entre su padre y Saeko, él la vio, miro a la pequeña niña que defendía a su madre, con sus pequeñas manos le pegaba, posiblemente al ver lo que había hecho, él retrocedió al ver que Saeko no se movía y sangraba mucho, detuvo su andar al chocar con la pared, la pequeña Natsuki lo dejo y corrió a donde estaba tirada su madre._

 _-Mami… mami… despierta… mami no te mueras… ¡mami!_

 _Saeko nunca lo había denunciado pero esta vez fue diferente, los golpes fueron más fuertes, las palabras más hirientes. Saeko termino en el hospital, a su lado estaba la hija de la señora que cuidaba por las noches. Ella la hizo entender que al lado de su esposo no tenía futuro, solo golpes y maltratos y que si seguía con él, la terminaría matando y la pequeña niña se quedaría huérfana, sin su madre y con el irresponsable de su padre. ¿Qué futuro le esperaba?_

 _Saeko lo entendió, ella se merecía algo mejor, a alguien mejor, su hija se merecía un buen futuro. Y lo denuncio, con las pruebas médicas y el testimonio de algunos vecinos de que no era la primera vez que sucedía, fueron suficientes motivos para que lo encarcelaran. Le dieron una sentencia de tres años que se hicieron cinco por mala conducta, después de cumplir su condena simplemente desapareció y nadie sabe si vive o muere._

Yamada sonrió, esa actitud sin duda alguna Natsuki la heredo de su padre, al igual que el color de sus ojos, Saeko los tiene azules, Natsuki verdes. Yamada para aligerar el ambiente cambia de tema, no quiere incomodar más a Natsuki.

-¿Y cómo has estado pequeña?

-Bien… yo estoy bien.

-Me alegro mucho, nos tienes muy abandonados…

Entre los tres se pusieron a desempacar las bolsas, mientras conversaban como viejos conocidos, como grandes amigos. Al mismo tiempo, en el complejo de edificios que forman los dormitorios estudiantiles, Shizuru se encuentra de pie, frente a una puerta que conoce muy bien. Se muestra titubeante. Bajo sus hermosos ojos violetas tiene marcas de no haber dormido en toda la noche, Ambas manos las tiene entrelazadas y con ellas sostiene un bolso. Ve al piso, observa sus zapatos relucientes, impecables al igual que su ropa, oficialmente es su primer día de trabajo. Quiere pedirle disculpas a Natsuki, esta arrepentida por sus palabras. Se arma de valor y esta por tocar la puerta cuando esta se abre dando paso a una rubia que se asusta al ver a Shizuru ahí.

Ambas se observan detenidamente, no se dicen nada. Shizuru mira alternadamente el número que sobre la puerta esta y a la rubia. La ojirubi, no se ha equivocado, es la habitación de Natsuki. Tiene la esperanza que si lo ve muchas veces cambie, más esto no sucede. Shizuru da un paso atrás y le da la espalda a la rubia.

-¿Shizuru...? ¡ESPERA…! –La rubia grita y camina tras Shizuru. Por su parte la ojirubi no le hace caso y baja corriendo, literalmente, las escaleras de aquel edificio. La rubia no logra alcanzarla, ya hasta que esta por subir a su auto. Alisa trata de que se baje Shizuru, para explicarle, la situación, mas Shizuru no escucha nada, está dolida, esta herida.

-De verdad Shizuru, escuche…

-Aléjate de mi auto…

-Soy Alisa, soy prima de Natsuki, no es lo que crees…

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Su prima si… como no…

-De verdad, te lo juro, soy su prima, ella me ha hablado mucho de ti, de su novia Shizuru…

-Sí y entre las dos se ríen de mi…

-No, no es así…puede ir a la habitación, está sola.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Estoy preocupada… ella no está conmigo, no llego a dormir…

Natsuki, Nao y Yamada prepararon un desayuno ligero y después de degustarlo Natsuki emprendió el camino de vuelta a su hogar por los últimos dos años. En el camino se encontró con una de sus compañeras de curso, Tomoe quien le pidió que la llevara a los dormitorios.

Las palabras de Alisa hacen efecto pues consiguen que Shizuru deje su necedad. Está preocupada, ¿y si a Natsuki le sucedió algo? Nunca jamás en la vida se lo va a perdonar. Un auto llega al estacionamiento, es Natsuki, Shizuru desde la distancia conoce el automóvil, el alma le vuelve al cuerpo y se baja a toda prisa, quiere alcanzarla, abrasarla, mas todo se rompe en mil pedazos al ver que del asiento del copiloto baja Tomoe y le da un beso en la mejilla a Natsuki. Alisa también ve la escena, frente a ella, Natsuki ha pasado la noche con esa otra mujer y ahora se están despidiendo. Natsuki siente la mirada sobre ella y voltea encontrándose con los ojos acusadores de Shizuru, camina, Shizuru la ve venir y se sube al auto, mete la llave y la gira, Natsuki ha corrido se pone frente al auto para impedir que se vaya, Shizuru esta herida.

-Baja… tenemos que hablar.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, quítate o no respondo de lo que pueda pasar.

-Baja… hablemos. Shizuru por favor… no es lo que crees… solo la traje a la universidad… me pidió que la trajera.

-En tu vida vuelvas a hablarme… me mentiste… te largaste con esa tipa….

-No es verdad… Shizuru por favor…

-¡Quítate!

Shizuru grita, y ha pisado el acelerador, Natsuki está en su camino y al ver que el auto se dirige a ella logra lanzarse a un lado para evitar el impacto. Shizuru ha frenado y la ve, tumbada en el piso.

-Hemos terminado, Natsuki Kuga.

Y siguió su camino, Natsuki ve que el auto se aleja, ella sigue en el piso. Alisa corre en su dirección para ver si se encuentra bien. Natsuki no reacciona, ni siquiera siente ardor o dolor, bajo su costado hay sangre en la caída su brazo y su codo han salido lastimados pero ella ni en cuenta.

Natsuki se sienta en el piso, sus rodillas flexionadas sobre ellas sus brazos extendidos, agacha la cabeza y llora en silencio. Piensa en que es una idiota, una tonta. Alisa se ha hincado a su lado y tiernamente la abraza, le da un beso en la frente.

Alisa ayuda a Natsuki a ponerse de pie y ambas entran a uno de los edificios. Muchos la observan, Varios estudiantes han visto la escena, ven a Kuga con pena, otros con decepción y muchos con burla. Shizuru es conocida y querida por todos, la mayoría estuvo en contra de la relación que tenia con Natsuki, están felices de que hayan terminado. La noticia se ha regado como pólvora por toda la universidad y los dormitorios. Natsuki esta ida, no les presta la menor atención, tenía un objetivo en mente, reconquistar a su amada y ahora todo se ha ido al infierno.

Shizuru conduce a gran velocidad por las calles de Tokio, sus ojos tienen lágrimas, su mirada refleja un profundo dolor, en su mente solo hay un pensamiento y es "No, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi…" pero un segundo después su mirada se torna llena de coraje y desvía su auto en dirección contraria a su destino original. Pensaba ir a casa de su mejor amiga, a tratar de calmarse un poco, pero no lo hace. Ha decidido enfrentar su destino. Llega hasta el imponente edificio central de la Corporación SAEKU. Una estructura metálica cristalizada de 36 pisos. Lo observa desde su lugar en el auto, es inmenso, ve las letras que resplandecen con el sol.


	4. Chapter 4

Alisa ayuda a Natsuki a sentarse en el borde de la cama, la observa, su prima tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente en el piso, ya no llora. La rubia acaricia su mejilla izquierda y lentamente aleja su mano para incorporarse y dirigirse a la pequeña cocina que tiene el dormitorio, toma un vaso, sirve un poco de agua y se lo lleva a Natsuki. La ojiverde la ve y lo toma con sus manos. Alisa le regala una triste sonrisa, no espera respuesta o gesto alguno por parte de Natsuki y va al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, es consciente de las heridas en el brazo derecho de Natsuki. La caída fue fuerte la sangre se ha secado.

Alisa vuelve con el botiquín acerca una silla y se sienta frente a Natsuki, toma su brazo y comienza a limpiarlo con un pequeño trozo de algodón empapado con alcohol.

-Ay… -Natsuki se queja.

-Lo siento. –Alisa sigue con lo suyo sin ver el rostro de Natsuki.

-Me ha dejado… -Termina de decir en un susurro. Alisa voltea a ver a su prima quien esta bañada en llanto, la abraza, la atrae hacia su pecho.

-Ya… ya… primita… déjalo salir… ya pasara… -Natsuki sigue llorando, Alisa no sabe que mas hacer para consolarla, solo se queda a su lado.

…

…

…

Por su parte Yamada sigue en la vivienda de Nao. Mientras la pelirroja lava los platos, Yamada los seca y acomoda en u sitio. Natsuki se ofreció a lavarlos pero Nao le dijo que no, que ya después se lo cobraría y le guiño un ojo, provocando que Natsuki se ruborizara.

-Sabes algo viejo… Natsuki me ofreció trabajo.

-¿A si…? ¿En qué?

-Bueno no tanto así, me propuso que aplique para entrar a la compañía de su madre.

-Nao…

-Lo sé… me faltan estudios, pero tengo otros encantos…

-No niña… no me refiero a eso… me alegro que quieras mejorar tu vida. El trabajo en el bar no deja mucho y te expones a muchos peligros. Ya te había dicho que no era necesario que trabajaras de mesera, solo con encargarte de la limpieza durante el día, era más que suficiente. Yamada ignoraba el otro trabajo que Nao ejercía a las afueras de su local, si lo supiera no lo hubiera permitido. Para él la pelirroja era como su hija, al igual que la ojiverde.

-¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?

-…la verdad es que…tengo miedo Yamada… si fallo, ¿Natsuki que pensara de mi?

-Hija… esa pequeña mal geniuda nunca estará decepcionada de ti, hagas lo que hagas ella siempre te va a apoyar… -Para Yamada no es un secreto que Nao siente algo más que amistad por Natsuki, no sabe si es amor, hermandad o qué, pero de que es algo, es algo.

-¿Tú crees eso?

-Estoy completamente seguro… además, el no ya lo tienes… no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-Tienes razón…

-Así que hay que apurarnos para que hoy mismo lleves la solicitud, yo te acompañare.

\- Gracias Yamada…

…

…

…

Natsuki se quedo dormida, Alisa aprovecha para limpiar un poco el desorden que tiene su prima en la habitación. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es la habitación de varias personas por la cantidad de cosas que hay dentro. A pesar de que la generación de este año se ha graduado algunos alumnos aun deben ir a clases de regularización, tienen una semana para presentar los exámenes y unidades que deben para aprobar todas sus materias. Algunos más afortunados ya están dejando los dormitorios para regresar a casa de sus padres y familiares y tener unas merecidas vacaciones. Alisa no estudia aquí, simplemente la noche la agarro en el campus y no tuvo más opción que quedarse en la habitación de su prima. Esta en labor cuando escucha que alguien llama a la puerta, ella presurosa va, no quiere que Natsuki despierte, tiene que descansar después de tantas emociones. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con dos personas, una pelinegra de cabello corto y de anteojos y con una pelinaranja de ojos color violeta.

-Hola… -Alisa las saluda a ambas.

-Hola...–La pelinaranja está por preguntan.

-¿Quién es usted linda jovencita? –La pelinegra se le adelanta, logrando que las mejillas de Alisa se tiñan de un toco rosa.

-Chie…- La pelinaranja le da un codazo en las costillas a Chie.

-Eso dolió… es la verdad Mai.

-… ¿está Natsuki? –Finalmente la pelinaranja pregunta

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Hallard Chie, para servirle. –Chie se inclina y toma la mano derecha de Alisa depositando un beso en ella. Mai por su parte se ríe nerviosamente, su amiga no cambia sigue de coqueta como siempre. Al ver que pasan los segundos y Chie no suelta la mano de Alisa, Mai decide actuar.

-Bueno ya es suficiente. –Separa las manos de Alisa y de Chie y toma la mano de la rubia entre la suya saludándola con un apretón de manos.

-Soy Mai Tokiha, amiga de Natsuki.

-Somos su amigas… -Chie dice a lo cual Mai la voltea a ver diciéndole con la pura mirada que no diga ni haga nada más.

-Ella está durmiendo…

-Con tanto parloteo no se puede…

Una somnolienta Natsuki sale a la puerta, al verla Mai la abraza para sorpresa de Alisa, la ojiverde corresponde y comienza a llorar de nuevo. Chie las abraza a ambas. Alisa solo las observa.

..

..

..

Chie está sentada al lado derecho de Natsuki mientras que Mai está a su lado izquierdo, ambas la escuchan atentamente, por su parte Alisa preparo café para las cuatro, le ofrece una taza a cada una.

-Solo dale unos días, ya se le pasara… -Chie le dice con mucha confianza, para ellas no es un secreto que ellas se enojen.

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Natsuki… ya verás que si, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se reconcilien. –Mai trata de decirlo con firmeza, pero en su interior sabe que las cosas ahora son diferentes, ellas nunca se habían disgustado tanto.

…

…

…

Shizuru saca de su bolso un pequeño espejo y ve su rostro reflejado en el, se limpia los signos del dolor y retoca un poco el maquillaje, un último vistazo a su ropa y sale del auto. Camina a paso seguro hacia el intimidante edificio, llega hasta la puerta principal y es detenida por un hombre de uniforme. El cual le pregunta su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

-Buenos días, soy Shizuru Fujino… - Antes de que pudiera decir el motivo de su visita, alguien hablo, interrumpiéndola.

-Joe… buenos días…

-Buenos días Kuga-Sama. –El vigilante hace una reverencia, Shizuru gira su cuerpo y hace una reverencia hacia Saeko.

-Buenos días, Fujino-san.

-Buenos días profes… -Shizuru mueve un poco su cabeza tratando de alejar la costumbre de dirigirse a Saeko como su profesora. –Buenos días Kuga-sama. -Saeko mira a Shizuru y sonríe, vuelve su atención al guardia, mira a Joe.

-Joe… ella es la nueva empleada de SAEKU Corp. Te encargo que vigiles bien su auto por hoy, mañana tendrá acceso al estacionamiento.

-Como ordene, Kuga-Sama.

El vigilante hace el intento de abrir la puerta para permitirles el paso a ambas damas, pero Saeko se adelanta y abre la puerta dejando que Shizuru entre antes que ella. Al entrar al vestíbulo son recibidas por las recepcionistas, todas están en fila, con el mismo tipo de ropa y peinado. Las doce recepcionistas lucen parecidas visten falda de corte recto color negro, una blusa blanca de manga larga y zapatos de tacón.

-Buenos días Kuga-sama. –Todas al mismo tiempo hacen una reverencia.

-Buenos días.

Por su parte Shizuru mira a cada una de las personas que las recibieron, a todas y cada una de ellas les hace una pequeña reverencia que acompaña de un: buenos días. La de ojos color sangre se siente abrumada, nunca imagino que algún día su sueño se haría realidad y terminaría trabajando en la Corporación SAEKU. Desde niña fue atraída por todo lo relacionado a la biología. A su mente llegan pequeños fragmentos de sus recuerdos de infancia.

 _Donde una pequeña Shizuru de cinco años sale a toda prisa al patio de juegos del preescolar al que asiste. Se aleja de los juegos y de sus compañeras. No quiere almorzar, ya lo hará cuando llegue a casa. Sin impórtale si se ensucia o no, se hinca en el suelo, frente a unos arbustos y comienza a remover la tierra, al instante sale una lombriz que se retuerce al ser molestada por el pequeño pedazo de madera con el que Shizuru mueve la tierra. La pequeña toma con sus manitas al diminuto animalito y lo observa detenidamente, ve las líneas que forman su cuerpo, se siente frio en su mano y se mueve mucho, sonríe auténticamente. A pesar de su corta edad ha sido sometida a la más estricta de las educaciones, sus padres se han encargado de formarla con mano dura, tiene que ser una persona ejemplar, una buena niña, la mejor en todo. En casa no tiene tiempo para jugar en el jardín su día ya está lleno de actividades, de cosas por hacer, de lecciones que tomar._

 _Al contemplar al pequeño ser en su mano ella es completamente feliz, no tiene que estar al pendiente de aprender mil y un lecciones sobre la ceremonia del té, sobre los muchos idiomas que tiene que aprender, sobre cómo tiene que hablar, o vestir. Al ser la única hija del matrimonio Fujino tiene sobre sus hombros una gran carga que a pesar de su corta edad tiene que llevar desde ya. Ella no piensa en eso, ahora simplemente es una niña de cinco años que juega con una lombriz que encontró en la tierra. Mas el encanto se acaba, su padre ha llegado por ella, y la ve, su semblante se endurece y con ojos amenazantes ve a la maestra que se supone esta al cuidado de su hija. A paso firme camina a donde Shizuru esta, ahora, sentada, con sus piernas cruzadas. Sin importarle nada el Señor Fujino la toma en brazos y la obliga a pararse, para él es una completa vergüenza que su hija este en el suelo, lo ve como un acto humillante. Esta enojado, Shizuru conoce muy bien a su padre. Por instinto oculta al pequeño animalito, mas su padre percibe este gesto y tomando la mano hace que la habrá._

 _-Destrúyelo. –Leiko Fujino le decía a su hija._

 _-… -La pequeña no le responde, solo lo ve con ojos suplicantes por la vida del indefenso ser, esto Leiko lo toma a mal y le arrebata a Shizuru el pequeño animalito, con sus manos lo aplasta, el animalito se retuerce, lo deja caer al suelo y lo pisa, destruyéndolo por completo._

 _Fue el último día que Shizuru asistió a ese colegio, su padre se encargo de destruir a ese animal y de sacar a su hija de tan miserable, a su parecer, centro educativo. Desde entonces Shizuru tomo clases particulares hasta que entro a la escuela media superior. A pesar de eso se adapto rápidamente al compartir clases con su amiga Haruka, una rubia gritona y escandalosa con la cual creció y compartió sus pequeños instantes libres._

 _Shizuru posee un espíritu rebelde que fue frenado y enjaulado por sus padres. Los cuales al ver cualquier acto de insolencia la sometían a crueles castigos, a interminables sermones. Shizuru poco a poco fue cambiando su forma de ser, se fue sometiendo a los deseos y caprichos de sus padres. Por eso cuando conoció a Natsuki le cayó mal, por su falta de prudencia, de sentido común, por su rebeldía. Muy en el fondo Shizuru sabía que era envidia, pues la ojiverde hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y ella no. Tiene un papel que cumplir como la Fujino que es._

-Natsuki…- Sin quererlo la recuerda, recuerda a su Natsuki. Mentalmente se reprende, ya no ostenta más ese título.

-¿Perdón…? ¿Dijiste algo?- Saeko claramente escucho el nombre de su hija salir de los labios de Shizuru, siente como su estomago tiembla del coraje que siente.

-No nada… Kuga-Sama.

-No es necesario que te dirijas a mí de esa manera, dime solo Saeko... a partir de hoy somos colegas.

-No es correcto, usted es mi superior…mi jefa… Saeko-san.

-Bueno ya es un comienzo. Algún día lograre que me digas solo Saeko. –La oji-azul le regala su mejor sonrisa, la cual Shizuru corresponde, logrando que el corazón de Saeko se acelere.

-Shizuru yo… -Está a punto de hacer una locura, de decirle lo que siente por ella.

-Saeko… -Mas sus intenciones se ven frenadas por la voz de su más grande amigo, Sakomizu, quien la saluda.

-Buenos días Fujino-San. ¿Cómo estás? –El gordito afro saluda cordialmente a su ex alumna.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

-No tan bien como tú. ¿Ya lista para tu primer día?

-Sí.

-Me alegro. –Sakomizu se dirige a Saeko y hace una reverencia que es imitada por Shizuru. –Con tu permiso.

-Si… propio. –Saeko hace un intento de reverencia.

-Acompáñame Shizuru, te llevare… -Los ojos de Saeko están fijos en la figura que se aleja de su lado, no puede evitarlo, su mirada se pierde en tan bello paisaje. Deja de observarla cuando se pierde en una esquina. Saeko se queda estática unos segundos, después baja la cabeza al piso y la mueve lentamente negando, suspira. Sera más difícil de lo que imagino el tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Gira su cuerpo y camina hacia el ascensor que la llevara a su oficina.


End file.
